Keep Me Pure - Bible Fanfic
by AsgoreIsMySugarDaddy
Summary: Mary just couldn't stop herself anymore... God was the one for her. God/Mary


Mary walked into the room. There he was. The holy Lord. Laying on the bed in nothing more than socks under his Jerusalem sandals. He was beautiful with his skin glistening from the stray sunlight coming through the window. His eyes were staring right through her, she could feel God's judgement upon her.

"Hey sexy," It was good judgement. "Come forth, and I shall show you the force of god."

Mary walked towards him. His legs were spread open, waiting for her to come forward. She looked down at his holy nudity.

"Oh my God." Mary Gasped. God stared at her. "I mean, oh my gosh."

She leaned down and kissed his beard, and God purred like a cat. She sat down between his legs and he turned so she kissed him fully on her lips. She moved her hands up to his hair and pulled on it. This man was truly a Godly being.

"Touch me my lord." And he listened to her words. He grabbed her boobies through her shirt and she felt like she has been reborn. God has chosen her, out of everybody, and it was magnificent.

She kissed him, deep and rough as he started taking off her cloth, showing her virgin body. She will always stay pure, because nothing is purer than God. He started leaning back as he grabbed her back, pulling Mary with him.

She started touching his eight pack, wanted to learn more from this spiritual experience. God grabbed her butt and started talking dirty in her ear.

"You real picky aren't you? Well you made the right choice, I'll make you hold onto your soul with your life." He moved onto her neck, sucking and biting whatever skin he found worthy. Mary gasped, it felt so good.

She couldn't handle it anymore, she needed it now. Mary grabbed onto his hips as she shouted into the skies "God, fuck me!"

"As you wish." God said with a smirk. He flipped them over so he was on top and whispered to her once again, "I will spurt a child in you. He will be the holiest man alive."

"Nobody is as holy as you, my Lord." Mary sighed as she kissed him open-mouthed and sloppy.

"You got that right." He put his thingie in her you know what. Suddenly Mary felt like she was in heaven. Hole again, truly pure.

"OH MY LORD" She screamed as God thrusted into her. She grabbed onto him, holding onto her reality.

"You should've expected no less from a God. Stronger than a thousand men." His voice was rough. God leaned down and kissed her.

For six days and six nights, God made love to Mary. At the end of the sixth day he rained life into her, and Mary felt the making of new man within her. The seventh day was of rest. She lay next to him, for Shabbat was to be kept relaxed.

Suddenly God got up. "I must leave you to your job, for I have my life and you have yours."

Mary's eyes teared up, for all good comes to an end. But she must thank God for all he has given her. "Lord I come before You, desiring to provide thanks.

Father, I have so much to be thankful for, things unseen and seen,

that You have done in my life.

Lord, mostly I am thankful for the relationship that I have with You.

Lord, You initiated this relationship, by what Your Son will endeavore to accomplish,

paying the price for my sin, redeeming and reconciling me.

Dear Heavenly Father, You know the times I have been ungrateful, held ill thoughts toward You and my fellow humans. You know the times I complain and grumble about life and its circumstances, about suffering, going through what seem endless trials and tribulations. Even yielding my members to unholy deeds.

Yet God You are and always will be there with me, even when it seems like I am forever in the wilderness, running further and further from You, You, my God are there guiding me back to Your loving arms.

I am thankful Lord for everything that You allow to cross my path. Thankful for the decisions that You allow me to make and the lessons that come from these decisions.

I'm thankful, Lord, that I do not have to live under condemnation anymore, that You have truly set me free, that I am a new creation that I need not live under the law anymore. Thankful Lord that You have given me joy unspeakable. Thankful Lord that You are longsuffering, allowing me to mature in You!

Lord, words do not express my thankfulness. For Your mighty power is at work in me, transforming me, renewing my mind. To You Lord belong thanks eternal.

In Jesus' name, amen."

God nodded. "See ya later buddy."


End file.
